ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Che
}} |image1 = Yun che.jpg|Novel Yun Che atg cover.jpg|Cover Yun Che First-Third Life.jpg|Fanmade Yun Che FanArt.jpg|FanArt Yun_che_chibi.jpg|Chibi |Chinese = 云澈 |Pinyin = Yún chè |Titles = Medical Genius Number One of Blue Wind Empire Prince Consort of Blue Wind Empire (Former) Young Patriarch Demon Lord Demon Monarch Emperor of Blue Wind Empire Number One Throughout All Of History |AKA = |Status = Deceased (First and Second Lives) Alive (Third Life) |Cod = Poison (First Life) Suicide (Second Life) |Species = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 16 (Start) 25 (Currently) |Eyes = Black (Third Life) Red (Evil God Arts) |Hair = Black (All lives) |Body = Dragon God Body Fire Spirit Evil Body Water Spirit Evil Body Lightning Spirit Evil Body Darkness Spirit Evil Body |Bloodline = Evil God Phoenix Primordial Azure Dragon Golden Crow Heavenly Slaughter Star God Ice Phoenix |Spouse(s) = Xia Qingyue (1st Wife) Cang Yue (2nd Wife) Huan Caiyi (3rd Wife) Feng Xue'er (4th Wife) Su Ling'er (1st Fiancee - Current Timeline/Wife - Different Timeline) Xiao Lingxi (2nd Fiancee) Chu Yuechan (Lover) Mu Feixue (Fiancee in name) |Relatives = (Deceased) Mu Feiyan Uncles: Mu Yubai Mu Yukong Mu Yuqing Adoptive Relatives: Xiao Ying (Adoptive Father) (Deceased) Unnamed Adoptive Mother (Deceased) Xiao Lie (Adoptive Grandfather) Su Zhixi (Adoptive Sister) Xiao Lingxi (Adoptive Aunt) Yun Xiao (Adoptive Brother / Sworn Brother) In-Laws: Xia Yuanba (Brother In Law) Little Demon Emperor (Brother In Law) (Deceased) Cang Wanhe (Father In Law) (Deceased) Xia Hongyi (Father In Law) Yue Wugou (Mother In Law) Demon Emperor (Father In Law) (Deceased) Feng Hengkong (Father In Law)}} |Master(s) = Yun Gu (First / Medical) (Second Life) Jasmine (Second / Cultivation) (Former) Mu Xuanyin (Third / Cultivation) |Allies = |Profound Strength =2nd Level Divine Soul Realm |Combat Prowess = 5th Level Divine Tribulation Realm |Profound Handle = Multiple Orange (With no Evil Gates Open) |Legacies = |Occupation = Doctor Young Patriarch of the Yun Family Demon Emperor of the Illusory Demon Realm Master of the Frozen Cloud Asgard Emperor of the Blue Wind Empire Ruler of Blue Pole Star Direct Disciple of the Snow Song's Realm King |Pre Occupation = Member of the Xiao Clan Disciple of the New Moon Profound Palace Disciple of the Blue Wind Profound Palace Disciple of the Ice Phoenix 36th Palaces |Affiliation = Blue Wind Imperial Family Illusory Demon Realm Grandwake Clan Yun Family Mu Family Divine Phoenix Empire Absolute Monarch Sanctuary (Indirectly) Huan Family Frozen Cloud Asgard Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Snow Song Realm Black Feather Merchant Guild |Planet = Blue Pole Star |Continent = Profound Sky Continent (First and Third Lives) Azure Cloud Continent (Second Life) |Empire = Blue Wind Empire (First and Third Lives) |City = Floating Cloud City (First and Third Lives) |First Appearance = Prologue }} Yun Che (云 澈) is the main protagonist of Against the Gods. He was cornered at Cloud's End Cliff on the Azure Cloud Continent by his enemies, who came after him for the Sky Poison Pearl. Having been left with no choice, Yun Che decided to swallow the Sky Poison Pearl instead of letting his enemies have possession of it, and jumped from Cloud's End Cliff. Afterwards, Yun Che woke up to find out that he isn't dead but has transmigrated into a dead body with the name Xiao Che, that had been killed by the Murdering Heart Powder and was to be married that same day. The Sky Poison Pearl had also merged with his left hand and the same "silver pendant" he had in his past life still strapped around his neck. Appearance Yun Che's manliness, along with his sharpness tempered by countless hardships, would produce an attractiveness that would most likely be fatal. His appearance was extraordinary in the first place. Coupled with his domineering and indistinct noble aura, he evoked favorable feelings in a woman’s heart with extreme ease. Personality Strives to become powerful enough to protect the ones close to him. He has an arrogant nature that stems from his second life. To his friends and family, he is courteous and won't hesitate to help. In front of others, depending on the situation he is usually calm unless his family is involved then he becomes extremely overbearing. Yun Che would definitely not hesitate in the least to protect those he considered important to him, even at the risk of his life. But, he was certainly not a chivalrous person, either. He wasn’t someone who would foolishly face an enormous risk that could very likely endanger his life to save a person he had nothing at all to do with. He is normally a very smart person and a bit impulsive, likes to solve his problems with his own powers. But when he can't deal with the problems with his strength alone, he uses his intelligence and cunningness to solve them. His nature is also perverted. As a person who seeks beauty in his life, he becomes soft when dealing with women and often tries to leave a good impression on all of them. But when he sees that they are his enemies or destined to be his enemies, he doesn't hesitate to turn into a ruthless person. Current Life Yun Che's Third Life is his current life and the one the Against the Gods story takes place in. After his death in his Second Life on the Azure Cloud Continent, he transmigrated back to his original body from his First Life right after he was just killed by the Murdering Heart Powder, which was dispelled by the Sky Poison Pearl that had completely merged with his left hand, from the effects of the Mirror of Samsara. Background :Reminder: As Yun Che had the same body in his First and Third Lives, their background is the same. While he was still in his mother's womb, she was poisoned by a cold poison and in order to save his life she forced the cold poison into his immature profound veins, terminating them, and protected him with her own profound strength despite already being severely injured. Several months after his birth his mother and father stopped by Floating Cloud City to see their good friend Xiao Ying again who in turn to save his friend's bloodline switched his own son for theirs, leading to Yun Che living a life in the Xiao Clan under the name Xiao Che. While Yun Che was growing up in the Xiao Clan he and Xiao Lingxi used to share the same courtyard until Yun Che turned ten and Xiao Lie said that they weren't allowed to live in the same courtyard. History Volume 1 After his suicide at Cloud's End Cliff, Yun Che was reincarnated a second time back into his body from his first life just after he was killed by the Murdering Heart Powder with his memories from all his previous lives and personality from the experiences from his second life. He then found that the Sky Poison Pearl had merged with his left hand, which helped dispel the remainder of the Murdering Heart Powder that was in his body. He ends up marrying Xia Qingyue and on their wedding night, she made him sleep on the floor. As a result, he couldn't sleep so he goes outside to watch the stars and ends up going into the Xiao Clan's Mountain finding a Star Concealing Grass thanks to the detection ability of the Sky Poison Pearl. He ends up meeting Jasmine, who was unconscious, for the first time. As he approaches her, he finds that she was afflicted by an unknown poison that even the Sky Poison Pearl couldn't cure right away. She ends up biting and sucking his blood, binding her life with his, then disappears within the Sky Poison Pearl to detoxify the poison. After finding out Jasmine entered the Sky Poison Pearl, he starts heading back home but runs into Xiao Lingxi, his "Little Aunt", and they end up falling asleep together on the mountain gazing at the stars, and gets 'caught' by Xia Qingyue. Soon afterward Yun Che gives Xia Qingyue Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins under the pretense that he was "releasing the cold", which spanned several days. Since his profound veins were crippled, it took a lot of effort to do, causing severe strain on his body which eventually lead to Xia Qingyue letting him finally sleep in the same bed as her. Later the Xiao Sect's Xiao Kuangyun came to the Xiao Clan to find a talented disciple to bring back with him and gave them the Profound Opening Powder, which can restore profound veins, as a gift. He later returns and goes to the Reflection Gorge to ask about his identity and finds out his surname is Yun, thus changing his name to Yun Che. While on his journey he goes to Cyan Forest Town and happens to run into Xiao Kuangyun, who would soon send Xiao Ba and Xiao Jiu to humiliate Yun Che, but as they were attacking, Jasmine woke up for the first time and she kills both of them causing the Absolute God Slaying Poison to rebound. In exchange for fulfilling three of her requests, Jasmine becomes Yun Che's master and bestowed him with new profound veins that had the power of a god. The first was to gather a stalk of Netherworld Udumbara Flower, three Profound Beast Cores no lower than that of the Tyrant Profound Realm, and at least thirty five kilos of Purple Veined God Crystal. The second was to reach the Sovereign Profound Realm within thirty years. The third was to kneel down and worship her as his master, but since she was younger than him he declined, but in the end, she forced him to. Agreeing to all three, Yun Che received the immortal blood of the Evil God, destroying his old profound veins and building the profound veins of the Evil God. After his profound veins are reformed he heads to train in the Scarlet Dragon Mountain Range by standing under a waterfall and pushing his body to its limits. After he is totally exhausted, he soaks in a medicinal bath until he's finished recuperating, then repeats this process constantly. After training for four months, he had reached the Fourth level of the Elementary Profound Realm. While he's training, Jasmine found 5 people of the Sky Profound Realm from the Burning Heaven Clan near him. Yun Che, thinking that they are hunting a beast, follows them hoping to get some benefits from the beast they kill. While following the others, Yun Che feels something summoning him from the Scarlet Dragon Prohibited Region. Jasmine tells Yun Che that it is a true dragon that is at the Emperor Profound Realm. Yun Che believes that since it is a dragon's cave, he would be able to get some benefits from it, so he uses the Star Concealing Grass to infiltrate into the True Dragon's cave. Yun Che ends up making it into the dragon's cave and the first thing he finds is some mature Fire Spirit Grass. Soon after the True Dragon finally scares off the practitioners from the Burning Heaven Clan, Yun Che still feels the beckoning from something and he finds a small round red bead on the floor of the cave, after he picks it up, it awakens and envelops him in a red light. The True Dragon finds Yun Che in the cave and tries to kill him for stealing its treasures which forces Jasmine to kill it and consequently results in the Absolute God Slaying Poison to rebound severely to the point where Yun Che was forced to feed Jasmine all of his blood to sooth the poison, which touches Jasmine and she opens up to him for the first time. Yun Che ended up absorbing the red light which ended up changing the color of his Profound Veins leading Jasmine to deduce that the red light was in fact, the Fire Evil God Seed and the True Dragons cave was one of the Evil God’s Five Secret Grounds. Later when Yun Che is getting ready to leave he takes the Fire True Dragons body within the Sky Poison Pearl, and Jasmine teaches Yun Che his first Profound Skill, Star God’s Broken Shadow, a Profound Movement Skill, which he which he mastered the first stage within one month, faster than Jasmine's three month guess. After leaving the Scarlet Dragons Mountain Range he heads to the New Moon City's Black Moon Merchant Guild. wearing a disguise he sells three Tenth rank Fire Spirit Pill which is exceedingly rare. He also takes out the Emperor Profound Core from the Flame True Dragon and puts up a false bravado in order to scare the Black Moon Merchant Guild people to make doing business with them in the future convenient, while also asking for clothes for Jasmine. After Yun Che goes to New Moon Profound Palace and ends ups meeting Xia Yuanba who has already entered New Moon Profound Palace. Yun Che meets with Sikong Han, which gets him entry into New Moon Profound Palace Class One. Soon after getting accepted into the New Moon Profound Palace he meets for the first time, Lan Xuero along with Murong Ye who was walking with her. Yun Che being who he is, starts flirting with Lan Xuero causing Murong Ye to threaten Yun Che to back off. After a nights rest which he hadn't had in while he and Xia Yuanba go to the banquet where a bunch of other top school disciples will battle each other, in the pretense of sparring but it is just so they can show off and injure each other. Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Mu Xuanyin was angry due to the intruding of the three sect masters of the Flame God Realm into her Snow Song Realm at an unnapropiated time, after being incited by Huo Rulie both were gonna make their disciples, Yun Che and Huo Poyun fight against each other. Seeing that the situation was out of control, Mu Hanyi decied to stand up on the stage and "save" the day, defeating Huo Poyun. Huo Poyun showed strong disdaind towards Mu Hanyi and defeated him without efforts. Yun Che stood up on the stage facing Huo Poyun, now with the conditions changed, they will challenge each other only using their elemental laws. Yun Che defeated Huo Poyun and finally became the true direct disciple of Mu Xuanyin. Volume 11 Yun Che poisoned all the sons of Lei Qianfeng, leaving him with no option but to contact the Poison Saint Blackheart. Yun Che disguised himself as the Doctor to "help" Lei Qianfeng to cure his poisoned sons, he tricked him by saying that he was able to heal the poison, they had doubts about his capabilities so, he "cured" one of his sons in the scene for them to believe him. He sold his services at an expensive amount of Profound Stones and they paid a total of 6 billion Profound Stones for a medicine that can help Lei Qianfeng in his cultivation. Trivia *He likes to wear white clothes. *The reason his Profound Veins were destroyed since he was young was because in order to save him from the cold poison his mother had to force the poison into his premature Profound Veins, destroying them. *Yun Che wishes that his child will be a boy so that he could be like a real man, protecting his mother. *The name 'Duotian' that Yun Che used for his master's name was not intentional. *Yun Che had killed over Seven Million people with the Sky Poison Pearl's poisonous AOE effect. *Yun Che is the only person who has the inheritance of a Creation God . *Yun Che's Dragon Soul Domain can has the aura and pressure of a True Dragon at the Divine Master Realm. es:Yun Che __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Demon Emperor Family Category:Male Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Fire Laws Category:Water Laws Category:Lightning Laws Category:Phoenix Inheritor Category:Dragon God Inheritor Category:Golden Crow Inheritor Category:Floating Cloud City Category:Medicine Category:Alchemist Category:Yun Family Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Azure Cloud Continent Category:Reincarnated Category:Human Category:Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins Category:Cultivation Category:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Category:Alive Category:Frozen Cloud Asgard Category:Xiao Clan Category:Illusory Demon Realm Category:Mu Family Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure/Owner Category:Evil God Secret Arts/Owner Category:Devilish Category:Darkness Laws Category:Reincarnation Category:Emperor Category:Divine Soul Realm Category:Direct Inheritor Category:Four Major Sects Category:Stub Category:Earth Laws Category:Sect Master